


A Scatter of Light

by Lastavica



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e07 The Reckoning, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fireflies, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Nature, Nighttime, One Shot, Peace, Planet Sorgan (Star Wars), Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica
Summary: A moment of peace Din shares with Grogu on Sorgan. Missing scene for s1ep7, "The Reckoning".
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Scatter of Light

"He's not a local warlord. He's imperial."

And with that, Cara had accepted without hesitation. "I'm in." she'd said with smirk on her face.

However, before she could take on the Imp on Nevarro, there were still a few delinquent bets she needed to collect on.

"Rest here for the night. The kid'll enjoy the fresh air." She'd told him. "I'll meet you at your ship at dawn. Then we can be on our way."

Looking down at the kid beside him, The Mandalorian had agreed. Besides, Sorgan was a lovely planet. It was no wonder that Cara hadn't wanted to share it with him, or leave. One night in the forest wouldn't be problem. He knew she was right anyway. The kid would love it.

Downing the rest of her spotchka, Cara gave the two of them a nod and departed.

Before leaving the inn, Mando made sure the little guy had his fill of bone broth. The sun was low when they returned to The Razor Crest in the small clearing. He put the child down to let him wander within view and went to set himself at the top of the ship's ramp. The evening was cool and still. Various night creatures in the trees were making their voices heard. Keeping watch from the ramp, his eyes followed the kid as he toddled around chasing fireflies in the dusk and eating unsuspecting grubs. One poor toad hopped across his path and promptly met its end. For one so small, his appetite seemed insatiable. He looked up as an involuntary sound of disgust escaped his guardian.

"Sorry." Mando mumbled, but the kid seemed to take no offense. He simply belched with surprising volume. Then with a happy sounding squeak he returned to tracking the many glowing insects with his big brown eyes. He reached out for them and all the while continued making happy sounds. The kid's laughter made the Mandalorian break into a grin beneath his helmet. As he watched his foundling play, his mind began to wander aimlessly. It did not fill with worry or practical considerations. Instead, the night sounds overwhelmed his senses as the glimmering creatures illuminated his visor. His gaze fell upon the trees. Somewhere out there, a day's journey away, was the village. He felt peace at the thought of it. Before even landing on Sorgan he'd toyed with the idea of seeing Omera again. In the end he'd decided against it. It wouldn't be fair to the kid to go back there. That's what he'd told himself anyway. Besides, he'd come here to recruit Cara for a job and nothing more.

After a long time, he descended the ramp to bring the kid in for sleep. Coming out from under the ship, he was met by the vast expanse of stars above him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it until a soft tugging on his pant leg got his attention. When he looked down he saw the same view reflecting in the little child's huge dark eyes. For a moment he just looked as the galaxy looked back. Then finally he collected himself and reached down to pick him up.

"Come on, kid." He said. Before heading back up into the ship, he took another long look at the sky. It glittered as it spread out densely across his entire field of vision. He looked down at the kid in his arms. He had followed The Mandalorian's lead and his gaze was still fixed on the view above the trees.

"It is beautiful." Mando said. The child cooed sweetly in reply.

Then, they fell silent and the nighttime forest sounds took over. With the droning of insects and the little heart beating in his hands, The Mandalorian took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and exhaled as the peace filled him. When he opened them he realized he could hear the child breathing quietly.

"Let's get some sleep." He said. And with the kid tucked in his left arm, he climbed the ramp and left the night outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously we know them as Din & Grogu now but at this point in season 1 we didn't. For whatever reason I felt like operating from that perspective. :D Also, I love that at any given moment, Din calls Grogu pal, buddy, the child, the baby, kid, womp rat, etc. Ugh! My heart! I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. :)
> 
> *Title is a lyric from "In a Little While" by U2*


End file.
